


Ugly

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, dont insult Hannibals murder husband, incarcerated murder husbands, sassy will is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written fro tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Chilton makes a big mistake<br/>sassy will gets sassy<br/>Hannibal has a tiny hissy fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Frederick Chilton stood between the glass cells of the BSHCI’S resident serial killing couple. The FBI had been trying to get the couple to reveal where they hid the bodies they had taken during what Hannibal and Will called their "honeymoon". Though the husbands weren't cooperating so far, they were stubborn and demanding certain perks and privileges before they revealed anything. Both Alana and Jack adamantly refused to give them anything and consequently Will and Hannibal refused to play along.

Which brought him here, Frederick decided to take it upon himself to get on both the FBI's good side and the husbands good side. He would ply the couple with their minimum requests, like more books and more supplies for their hobbies and in turn he himself would get to delve deeper into the more restricted files the agency had to offer.

Their most recent demand had been better food, so he brought in a better chef to provide meals for only the murder husbands. That morning they got quiche and French pressed coffee, for lunch they had lobster bisque with crostini and Will of course got his obligatory snacks. Now however they were both eating a rare steak spiced mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus, they weren't allowed to eat together bug they instead turned their tables to face each other. As they ate and conversed Will and Hannibal resolutely ignored him, he didn't mind though thinking only how Jacks face would look like when he gave him the location of the bodies.

Frederick turned his head slightly and watched Will eat, he noticed that every so often he would reach up and rub at the scar on his cheek, most likely it was stiff without the fancy oils and creams that were found in their house. The scar was rather unsightly in Fredrick’s eyes, even compared to his own but at least he had a team of doctors working on making his better.

He smirked and couldn't resist, "Too bad you have that scar, Will. You used to be rather good looking for a scruffy little man, but now I'm afraid it and you are rather _ugly_. Perhaps if you’re good, I'll see if my doctors will be willing to help you."

The look Will gave him was cold and dead, Fredrick swallowed audibly. In hindsight, he thought, he should've kept his mouth shut. Their attention was drawn away from each other by the abrupt screeching of chair legs. When he turned to look into Hannibal’s cell the man was standing now, hands on the table as he leaned over it and the chair pushed far back behind him.

"I would be careful Fredrick, remember what I said about your tongue? Besides what help could your doctor's do for my Will, given the patchwork monstrosity they came up with for you?"

Fredrick took a step back; he knew that Hannibal could not reach him but the fierce ice in his eyes made him tremble where he stood. He had meant to touch a nerve with Will but he never expected this reaction from Hannibal, truly it frightened him.

“Well, I-uh. I, um. . .” He stammered.

“Hannibal, _honey._ Please sit down and finish your dinner, given the fact it’s not our usual fair it is really quite good.” Will smiled softly as Hannibal fixed his chair and sat down.

Will stood up, collected his plate and walked to the metal tray to return it to Chilton. He smiled and the scar on his cheek pulled at it making his smile look like something a pirate king would have in a children’s fairytale book.

“Really it’s not his fault. There is no one in this world that can see the beauty in my scars except for you and I, besides he didn’t have a beloved husband caring for his wounds and scars, lovingly massaging oils into it to soften them.  Don’t mind him; I'm sure he's just jealous.” Will cooed through the glass.

At Will’s sweet talk Fredrick watched as Hannibal's expression softened to complete bliss as he speared another bite of steak. Satisfied that Hannibal was appeased, Will turned his attention to Fredrick speaking directly to him with a smug lilt to his voice, still grinning.

“You should know for next time Chilton, I love a good _char_ on my steaks.”

Fredrick paled.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
